Luan's April Fools
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Luan can't wait to pull pranks on her siblings on this years April Fools day, but unknown to her someone is about to turn the tables on her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **Warning: This Fanfic contains cartoon violence.**

It was night before April Fools day, and all through the house. Everyone was panicking and preparing for the most dreaded day in the household.

Inside Lisa/Lilly's room everyone sans Luan, were talking about how to deal with this years April Fools day. Lisa projected a chart of a list of every possible way of avoiding the extreme pranks that Luan planted throughout the house.

Lori: "Okay if we get out of the house before Luan wakes up, and spend the whole day at the mall we should be okay."

Lincoln: "Or just stay with pop-pop for two days."

Lisa: "Those are both excellent ideas, but if I could make my fallout shelter bigger within a day we could be safe from her."

"Ha, ha, ha I wouldn't say that."

The siblings turned around and shook in fright as they saw Luan standing in the doorway with a crazy smile.

Luan: "Come on guys, pranksmas is the funniest day for me."

Lincoln: "It's not exactly fun for us Luan."

The others nodded their heads slowly in fear.

"Sorry guys, but you know the April Fools rule. Anyone is fair game and therefor anyone who comes here gets pranked, so good night guys and see you tomorrow." Luan gives out a creepy smile as she walks off.

Luna: "Oh lets face it dudes were doomed."

Lola: "Your right Luna, by tomorrow were going to look hideous by those pranks."

Leni: "Oh who can anyone save us?!"

Suddenly a green/blue car crashed through the wall and the siblings jumped in surprise.

Lori: "What the?"

The car door open and a orange, colored bunny who was about the same size as Lincoln came out of the car with its eye pupils spinning around in his eyeballs.

"You see Chimpy, I can drive with my eyes closed."

A chimpanzee who was the size of bunny, and was wearing a yellow shirt, with white buttons, and red and white striped pants came out of the car.

"You were right Bunzie, and you didn't crash into another car this time, that's a new record."

Bunzie takes out a book out of thin air and writes in it, "Yes, now if I can just go without crashing into houses, then I'm officially the greatest driver in the world."

A crocodile who was taller than the two, in a purple jacket then comes out of the car with its head stuck in the passenger seat. "Bunzie I'm hungry."

Chimpy: "How can you be hungry Crocey? You just ate a super burger ten seconds ago."

Crocey: "Don't you know that's a thousand years in crocodile years."

Bunzie: "Okay than here's a pie."

Bunzie throws a apple pie into Crocey's face; Crocey licks the pie off his face, "Hmm mmm, tasty" Crocey then pulls the passenger seat off his head and throws it away.

The Loud siblings however were looking at the three cartoon animals with weird looks, as this was the most weirdest thing they had ever seen.

Leni: "Um, hello who are you?"

The three cartoons looks at the siblings and came to them in a sideways line.

"I'm Crocey."

"I'm Chimpy."

"And I'm Bunzie bunny."

Lori: "Um, nice to meet you."

Bunzie grabs Lori's hand and shakes it rabidly, "Hello yellow, harried girl."

"Its Lori."

"Well then hello Lori."

Bunzie then turns to Chimpy and while he did this his hand comes off. "Chimpy do you know where we are?"

Chimpy shrugs: "Maybe in Cheaper by the Dozen."

Bunzie turns back to Lori and as he did his hand casually goes back into his wrist. Lori and the other siblings had a freaked out look as they wittiness that.

Bunzie: "What don't like a handshake."

Lisa: "Excuse me, but how did you do that?"

"What this?" Bunzie casually takes off his hand.

Lisa: "Yes that, how did you do that without suffering any pain."

Bunzie looks at readers while pointing at the louds, "Didn't go to toon school I take it."

Bunzie looks back at the louds, "It's easy I just pull it out and put it back in."

Lori: "How is that even possible?"

Chimpy: "Its very simple really, we got toon physics."

Leni: "Toon physics what's that?"

Bunzie gets close to Leni's face with a wide grin on his face. "I'm glad you asked that, Chimpy, Crocey lets teach these guys about toon physics."

Chimpy and Crocey nodded and instantly they span around into a mini tornado, the tornado disappeared and the two had lab coats on. Crocey turns the room light into a single spotlight in the middle of the room, and Chimpy pulls out a chalkboard out of his pants and places it into the spotlight. Bunzie now in a lab coat comes in front of the chalk board, and draws all shorts of pictures explaining Toon physics.

Bunzie: "Toon physics is what every toon has, its the force that makes us so funny and what helps us survive things that would either badly injure or kill a real life person."

Lisa gives out a laugh, "There's no such thing as Toon physics."

Bunzie: "Oh yeah then explain this."

A 400 pound safe then drops on Lisa, the others Lisa gasped in fear over the health of their genius sister. They then give Bunzie and his friends a dirty look.

Luna: "What the hay dude, that was not cool."

Lincoln: "Yeah, you killed our sister."

Bunzie looks at readers again with a bored look, "sigh, today's generation folks, they just don't appreciate cartoon violence." Bunzie leaps to the safe and opens it up which revealed Lisa head sticking up from the floor of the safe with a daze look on her face and stars going around her head.

Lisa: "Yes I know how to make a cookie."

Bunzie grabs Lisa and pulls her out of the safe, he shakes her out of her daze and places her down.

Lisa: "Well after that incident I can conclude that Toon physics is real."

Chimpy: "Told ya."

Crocey then picks up Lisa calendar that had fell onto the floor when their car crashed through the wall, and he saw that tomorrow was April Fools day; seeing this Crocey jumps in the air while his eyes stretched out. Crocey gets down and shows his friends, "Lookey here guys its April Fools day tomorrow."

Bunzie: "Oh boy our favorite holiday."

Lynn: "You guys like April Fools day?"

Bunzie: "Duh, its a toons favorite holiday."

Chimpy: "And Bunzie is the best at pulling pranks."

The loud siblings looked at each other with a mischief smile as an idea popped into their minds.

Lori: "You know our sister Luan needs a good pranking."

Bunzie: "Really."

Lynn: "Yeah, she defiantly needs one."

Bunzie: "Well then I'll give her the greatest April Fools day that she'll ever receive."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

The sun light peeks into Luan's window, Luan is fast asleep snoring up the whole room.

Luan was suddenly wide awake and sat up with a crazy smile.

"IT"S TIME!"

Luan jumps out of bed and in flash she goes into and out of her closet she was now in her regular clothes. Luan then grabs her pranks and random items from under her bed, she heads out the door but as Luan ran after a few seconds she notices that she wasn't going anywhere. She looks down and sees a giant rubber band around her waist.

"What the?"

The rubber band then shoots Luan back into the room; Luan flies through and crashes back first into the wall, she then falls onto floor in a daze while leaving a Luan shape impact on the wall.

Luan shakes out of her daze and slowly gets up while looking at the rubber band in confusion, "Hmm, looks like someone is finally following the rules of April Fools day."

Luan gets up, but was then immediately crushed as a piano fell on her. Luan emerges from the top with her hair all ruffled up, bruises on her face, and piano keys sticking out from her mouth. Bunzie then appears out of nowhere and plays the keys, before they fell out of Luan's mouth. Luan slowly gets out of the piano in a dizzy like state; she shakes off the dizziness and looks at the cartoon bunny in front of her who was currently eating an apple.

Luan: "Who are you?"

"I'm Bunzie bunny and you just got pranked by the king."

"King? King of what exactly?"

"The king of pranks."

"Ha, sorry to burst your bubble bunny boy, but there's only one ruler of pranks in this household and that is me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, and you better prepare yourself because your about to get the ultimate pranking of your life."

Bunzie looks at Luan with a fake scared look, "Really, gosh I'm a goner. Before you start pranking me can you hold my apple?"

"Sure." Luan grabs the apple and suddenly the apple stem caught on fire. Luan looks in confusion as the fire went down the stem, the apple then blew up, when the smoke from the explosion cleared Luan was burned black and her burned body went into dust leaving only her eyeballs to poke out from the top of the pile of dust.

Bunzie: "Self exploding apples you gotta love them."

Bunzie then ran off and Luan's eyeballs got angry, "Of course you relies this means prank war."

* * *

Luan was in the kitchen setting up her first prank, the prank was a boxing glove in the fridge.

"This should give that bunny a punch in reality. Ha, ha, ha"

Luan hides in the basement door and waits, Bunzie then comes into the kitchen while whistling a catchy tune. "Boy I'm sure am hungry, I'm sure they wont mind me raiding the fridge for some food."

Luan giggles in excitement as she watched Bunzie open the fridge, but nothing happens instead Bunzie pulls out a big pile of food, closes the fridge and walks away with the pile.

"What the? Why didn't it work?"

Luan runs to the fridge and opens it, the boxing glove hits her in the face and it made her crash onto the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

Later Luan was setting up the classic tar and feathers prank in the living room.

"Okay once he comes into the living room, I'll shoot with this tar and feathers and then he'll be clucking."

Luan puts the tar into a water gun, and placed the feathers in a bucket. Bunzie comes in with a casual smile, Luan points the water gun towards him but before she could shoot Bunzie placed his index finger in the water gun and stopped the tar from coming out.

Luan: "Hey get your finger out of the way."

"I don't know are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You really sure?"

"(Growls)" "YES!"

"I don't know if I should."

"JUST GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Okay you asked for it."

Bunzie then takes his finger out of the gun and places a hoe into the water gun and used the other end of the hoes to spray Luan with the tar. Bunzie grabs the bucket of feather out of Luan's hand and dumps it on her, he also puts a red glove on her hand and a yellow cone on her mouth.

Bunzie: "Now there's a find chicken, and my friend loves to eat chicken."

Just then a big bear appears behind Bunzie and looks at Luan with a hungry look. Luan screams and runs off with the bear giving chase.

* * *

A battered Luan with bite and claw marks all over her body was placing a rope in the middle of the hallway, she laughs crazily as she places a carrot in the middle of the rope.

"Once steps into rope, he'll be launch all the way to Alaska!"

Luan goes inside Lynn's/Lucy's room and waited. Bunzie walks up the stairs and looks at the carrot, "Oh geez a carrot in a rope, there's nothing strange about this at all."

Bunzie then gives the readers a mischiefs smile, he then whistles to Luan, Luan pokes her head out from the bedroom with a confused look. "Yeah?"

"Hey can you please get this carrot for me?"

"Sure" Luan reaches for the carrot but stops abruptly, "hey wait a minute! Nice try but I'm not falling for any more of your tricks."

"You aren't?"

"No, and there's nothing you can do that can trick me this time."

"Well if you say so, but you can you come closer so I can congratulate you."

"Sure whatever."

Luan moved closer, she then stopped and went wide eyed as she looked down and saw her feet inside the rope.

"Uh ho."

Bunzie then gives her a fur coat, "Here you might need this."

The rope closes on Luan's legs and then launches her out of the bathroom window.

Bunzie: "I hope she doesn't forget to write." He then picks up the carrot and throws it away in disgust, "Yuck, I hate carrots, I wonder if they got any apples in the kitchen."

Bunzie goes down the stairs and was about to go into the dinning room, but the front door burst open and a snow covered Luan came in. Luan looks at Bunzie who was just waving at her, the snow melts off her as anger filled her up.

"Okay forget the pranks, I'm just going to teach you a painful lesson." Luan cracks her fists and fire was burning through her eyes.

Bunzie pokes her nose while giving out a smile, "You gotta catch me first."

Bunzie then runs up the stairs with Luan after him. They ran through the hallway, through Lincoln's room, to top of the roof, Bunzie suddenly stops and holds out his hand Luan stopped in her tracks and looked at him angrily. Bunzie then points down, she looks and saw that she was standing in mid air Luan gulps and she falls and hits the ground hard making a Luan shape hole. Bunzie however just walks back onto the roof and went back inside the house.

Luan slowly pulled herself out of the hole, she was covered in dirt and bruises. Luan slowly goes to the back door and tries to open it but it was locked, "What the, HEY LET ME IN!"

Bunzie: "Who is it?"

"YOU KNOW WHO IT IS NOW LET ME IN!"

"Sorry, can't do that."

"AND WHY NOT!?"

"Because I don't see any Luan's on the list."

"List? What list?

Bunzie in a dark suit and sunglasses appeared behind the window on the door, and showed Luan a list of names of her siblings, parents, and even the pets.

"See no Luan on the list, so sorry you can't come in."

Bunzie then runs off, Luan grins her teeth in anger and let out a loud growl. She then decided go through the windows but they were all locked, Luan then manage to open the doors to the cellar. The basement was darker than usual and a lot more cramped, Luan then starts to smell smoke and gunpowder, "Weird why do I smell gunpowder." Luan looks behind to the light of the outside and noticed that the exit was round.

Luan goes wide eyed as she realized that she was in a cannon. She shot out of the cannon and she went right through a tree were she got stuck in it.

* * *

Bunzie was on the couch watching a cartoon on the TV. Luan kicks the door open and comes in with some branches in her shirt.

Bunzie: "Hello."

"GRRR!" Luan charges at Bunzie with her arms out in front of her, but Bunzie suddenly grabs the remote from the coffee table and paused Luan in her place, just as she was about to grab him.

Bunzie jumps out of the couch and landed in front of the fire place. He then places an anvil above Luan's head, he unpauses her and the anvil drops on her flatting her. Luan slithers out from under the anvil, but was flatten again as Bunzie places a boulder above her. Again Luan slithers out from under the heavy object and slowly gets up. Bunzie then pushes the rewind button on the remote and it made Luan rewind back to the anvil that was once again above her.

Bunzie presses play and both heavy objects fell on her, he does this several time and as he does this Luan gets more and more hurt. Bunzie gets bored of this and throws the remote away, he then goes to Luan who just again slithering out from under the boulder. Bunzie ties a robe around her hand, Luan looks at the rope and looked to where the rest of it led to. To her horror she saw that it led to a rocket.

"Gulp"

The rocket launches and flies around the living room dragging poor Luan with it. The rocket along with Luan crashes into the wall and as a result the whole wall came down and buried Luan in rubble. A white flag then comes out of the rubble.

* * *

That night Luan was in her room with a body cast on, her siblings were around her bed giving her get well cards and flowers.

Lori: "Sorry we did this Luan, but you needed to get a taste of your own medicine."

Luan: "It's okay guys I learned my lesson, for now on for every April Fools day I'll just do small harmless pranks."

Luna: "Are you sure dude?"

"Yes, besides I don't want to be visited by that bunny again."

Lincoln: "Speaking of which where is he?"

* * *

In there car the tree cartoons were driving away from Royal Woods.

Bunzie: "So what did you two do for the day?"

Chimpy: "We went to the amusement park."

Bunzie: "That's fun."

"And look what Crocey got Bunzie."

Bunzie looks in the backseat and saw Crocey with a cotton candy machine.

Crocey with cotton candy all over his face looked at his friends. "Anyone for cotton candy."

The three laughed as their drives towards the horizon.


End file.
